La Découverte
by Ficseuse
Summary: L'équipe de House découvre la relation de House et Cuddy. Petit OS tout léger, tout sympathique. Reviews autorisées :p


L'équipe de House ainsi que Wilson et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans le bar, situé à deux pas de l'Hôpital où ils travaillaient. Le dernier cas avait été éprouvant pour tout le monde mais aussi une réussite.

Pour décompresser, Chase avait lancé l'idée d'aller boire un verre. A sa grande surprise ils avaient tous dit oui. Sauf un. Sauf House. Il n'avait rien dit, rien répondu, encore l'esprit habité par son dernier patient.

Tout le monde se trouvait autour d'une table rectangulaire, assis sur une banquette rouge qui formait un U. Tout le monde sauf Cuddy qui se trouvait au bar pour commander son verre. Elle venait d'arriver après avoir signé les derniers dossiers. Son kir en main, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses collègues quand un torse entra en collision avec le sien. Un blouson de cuire, un t-shirt sous une chemise, un jean, une canne. Elle releva aussitôt la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres aussitôt rejointes par les siennes pour un baiser fougueux. Sa main et son verre se retrouvèrent dans le dos de son amant. Elle soupira une fois le baiser passionné terminé. Soupir de bien être.

« C'est que tu m'aurais presque manqué dit donc ! »

« Et tu es fier n'est ce pas ? » Dit elle en souriant.

« Oué assez. Ils font quelle tête ? »

Elle regarda discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de House.

« Bouches ouvertes, les yeux comme des billes. Bravo Dr House, effet réussit. »

« Ils auraient quand même pu applaudir. »

Elle rit de son air boudeur puis il eu juste le temps de commander son bourbon que Cuddy, de sa main libre, l'attrapa par le col et recolla ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Toi aussi tu m'as presque manqué. »

Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser ses dernières 72 heures. House n'avait pas bougé de son bureau ou juste pour faire quelques allers-retours jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne l'avait pas appelé et elle ne l'avait pas cherché. Ces derniers jours n'avaient été que professionnels entre eux.

« J'aurais du prévenir … »

« House. C'est si tu n'avais pas eu de travail que je me serais inquiétée. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ils prirent la direction de leurs amis toujours dans la même position.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu un homme et une femme s'embrasser ? Alala ces jeunes faut tout leur apprendre ! »

« Wow … » Dit simplement Chase.

« Je reste avant tout votre supérieure à tous, ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Personne n'osa broncher. Ils discutèrent quelque temps, se décontractant peu à peu. Puis Cuddy se leva.

« Je vous laisse, Rachel m'attend. »

« Je vous laisse aussi. La patronne a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Une nouvelle fois, tous les regards se portèrent sur le couple de la soirée. Enfin ensemble. Voilà ce que tous pensaient. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient harceler Wilson de questions mais pour l'instant le silence régnait.

Ils sortirent et les autres les observaient par la fenêtre. Ils les voyaient, House et Cuddy, ensemble, n'arrivant pas à se quitter. Se taquinant. S'embrassant. Sourires aux lèvres. Étincelles dans les yeux.

« On fait la course ? »

« Certainement pas ! Et ne roule pas trop vite. »

« T'inquiète M'man ! »

Et il partit.

* * *

Elle arriva 15 minutes plus tard devant chez elle et le trouva assis sur le perron.

« Tu n'as pas tes clefs ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

« Parce que tu es assis devant ma porte ? »

Il sourit et ils entrèrent. La maison baignait dans le noir complet. Sans avoir le temps de rien, Cuddy se fit plaquer contre le mur. Il l'embrassa, avide de ses lèvres et de son corps.

« House … Marina … »

« Renvoyée chez elle … i minutes, Rachel dort … Tu es à moi … »

« Mmmh … »

Elle se laissa faire, leurs baisers se faisant de plus en plus passionnés

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à réveiller Rachel … »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est pas moi qui crie le plus fort. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir … »

Elle prit les choses en main et renversa la situation.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure, alors tu y vas ! »

« Certainement pas. »

« Assume tes hurlements. »

Un regard menaçant et son corps sorti du lit.

« House ! Tu es prié de t'habiller devant ma fille ! »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle se nicha au fond de son lit et écouta le silence. Elle allait réussir à les faire s'apprivoiser, elle le savait. Cuddy ne sentit pas le lit s'affaisser quand House la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà paisiblement.


End file.
